Girl i Know
by a7xobssessedfan
Summary: Akira is a fifteen year old boy, with no real name. He's Teru's borther, whom he ignores, and his old school's freak. Only one person understands him, but she's going out with both his brother and one of Near's detectives. Teruxoc Gevannixoc.


**This is my second fanfiction, but the first for Death Note. The boy is related to Teru and he doesn't really have a true name. So it makes it hard for Kira. Anyway everything will be explained at some point in the story.**

An annoying beeping noise known as my alarm went off, making me groan in annoyance. I rolled over and shut it off, but stayed in my bed. After a few minutes, my door opened and my brother stepped in. By then I was laying on my stomach and barely awake. He sat on the side of my bed and stroked my hair.

"Akira, you have to get up. Do you want to be late on your first day of school?" he asked. I rolled over on my back, making the blanket slip off, revealing my chest. My black hair shielded my red eyes.

"No. Everyone will think I'm a freak. I have red eyes. That's why I transferred out of my old school. Remember? Why can't you just home school me?" I asked. He moved the hair from my eyes. "Please, Teru?" He sighed.

"I can't. Just…Just learn to deal with the taunting. I did," he said and got up. I watched the blue hair fade.

"Yeah and look where you are now," I muttered. I heard his footsteps stop.

"I heard that," he said.

"Good. I wanted you to," I yelled, got up, went to the bathroom, and slammed the door. I looked in the medicine cabinet and pulled out my razor blade. With tears in my eyes, I dragged it across my skin. When I was done, I hopped in the shower. After I was out and dressed I went downstairs. Before I got down, I heard my brother's voice. Then I heard a female's. I quickly ran over to the female.

"Akira!" she said and hugged me.

"Kitty-san! Can you please explain to my brother to let me stay home? I can't go to school. The kids hate me there. Please, Kitty-san?" I begged. I clung to her and looked up. Her black and red hair fell down her shoulders and her green eyes looked at me then my brother. I could tell, just by me hugging her, she had on a low hung shirt. Probably because when I left they were going to have fun on their own. Ew.

"Hold on, Akira. Go get some breakfast and let me talk to your brother," she said. I did as I was told and listened in on their conversation.

"Don't give him everything he wants, Kat," Teru said, angrily.

"Just hear me out. I remember him coming home, with bruises because his last school mates didn't like him. Do you want a repeat of that?" she asked. I heard Teru sigh. "Look I don't work and we can still get in a little pre-morning wake up call. I can take care of him."

"Fine. One slip up and he's going to that school," he said. I heard them kiss.

"Akira. Come here please," Kitty-san called. I ran in there.

"We talked. You're going to stay with Kat until I get off work. She'll teach you what you'd learn in school," he said, slipping his arm around her waist. I watched her frown. I knew she wasn't happy with anything Teru did. In fact, neither was I. It was the whole reason I started cutting. Plus I knew Kitty-san had another boyfriend. Gevanni was nice according to what she said. I never told Teru. She deserved better than him anyway. Teru gave me a look and I knew that he wanted alone time with Kitty-san. I ran back into my room and grabbed my iPod. I turned it all the way up. Even though I liked Kitty-san, I didn't want to hear her and my brother. I fell asleep again.

When I woke up it was 9:30. I walked out of my room and into Teru's. Kitty-san was lying in the bed, asleep. I walked over to her. Her shirt was on the floor next to the bed. Luckily, the bed sheet was pulled over her. I shook her a little.

"Gevanni," she muttered and woke up. When she saw it was me, she blushed. "Your brother isn't here, is he?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's 9:30. He's gone," I said. She smiled and got up. I closed my eyes as she got dressed. When she was gone, she shook me.

"Come on. Let's go," she said and I followed her out. We got into her car and I listened to her as she talked. "I'm taking you to where I meet Gevanni everyday. I've told him about you and he can't wait to meet you," she said. I smiled, but grabbed my wrist. I closed my eyes and fought back tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"My wrist hurts. That's all," I said. She moved my sleeve from my wrist and ran her fingers over the new cuts.

"That's not why, is it?" she asked. I opened them and looked at her.

"Maybe. I'm sorry," I said. We were parked by then.

"Don't be. Let's go meet Gevanni," she said. I nodded. She led me in there and I saw a guy with black hair and brown eyes come near us. Kitty-san smiled brightly as he came over. They kissed and it was different than when she and Teru kissed. When they pulled away, she was smiling. She never did that with Teru.

"This must be Akira," the guy said. He held out his hand. "I'm Gevanni. I'm Kat's real boyfriend." I took his hand and my sleeve pushed up, revealing cuts.

"Yeah. I'm Akira. Nice to meet you," I said. He eyed my cuts for a moment and looked at me. He smiled.

"Kat doesn't stop talking about you. She mentioned you have red eyes, but with the sunglasses I can't see them," he said. I hesitated, but removed my sunglasses. His eyes widened slightly, but other than that, he ignored my eyes. We went to sit down and Gevanni sat and talked to Kitty-san for awhile. I could tell she really loved him. She'd give him sweet looks, blush when he said something sweet, and most of all when he put his arm around her waist, she leaned in to it. It was the complete opposite of when she was with Teru. In fact, that's who they talked about. I ignored them until Kitty-san noticed.

"Akira?" she asked. I looked at her. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Tired. I didn't sleep well last night," I replied. Kitty-san came over to me and put her hand on my head. "I'm not sick."

"I'm making sure," she said. Gevanni stood up. Kitty-san looked at him.

"I should go. The boss isn't going to be too happy if I don't show up today. I'll call you later," he said and kissed her softly. She responded and when he pulled away, she smiled. He smiled back and walked away.

"You really love him, don't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go. I need to stop by head quarters so I can talk to Light," she said. I smiled and we got up to leave.

"Thanks," I said. She gave me a confused look. "You got me out of being bullied. I owe you." She wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Don't. You know I think of you as a little brother," she said. I smiled and we got back in the car. If only things could stay like that.


End file.
